


With me

by pacoca



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/pseuds/pacoca
Summary: Vanya asks a favour from Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	With me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> This is dedicated to tori!! Cause you are so sweet and amazing for looking over my fic and giving me encouragement. And you have done so much for fiveya kinktober you're truly amazing and I am always in awe of you and your fics!!
> 
> Just a couple of notes for this fic:
> 
> \- Virginity is a social construct; please do not use my abo fic in place of proper sex ed 😭  
> -in this au its possible for alphas to help omegas with their heat without actually needing to mate.   
> \- This kind of is like a friends with benefits sort of thing, but it doesn't quite completely apply if you read further thats why I didn't put it in the tag.  
> -This is for day 7 of kinktober.. but I am a slowpoke but at least its here!!

_ ‘I need a favour’ _

_ ‘Depends on the favour’, There’s humour in his voice, but that changes when he sees the look on her eyes, the way she constantly twists the skin of her ring finger, just this side of obsessive. It’s always been a nervous tick of hers, even when they were kids. He straightens up and frowns. ‘What is it?’  _

_ ‘I need your help.’  _

  
  
  
  


Five had never been known to be overly generous, but he supposes extenuating circumstances calls for special exceptions. This one though, is taking a lot more out of him than he’d ever would have realised.

Not that he’s complaining.

Vanya is pinned down flat on her stomach, squirming underneath him. He presses her down, body bowed over her like an animal. He can't see her face from this position, but he can hear every moan, every wretched sound he wrangles out with each push of his hips. It's almost suffocating. 

Five buries his nose at the crook of her neck and tries not to breathe her in.

His one arm is wrapped around her waist ( _ steady _ , he thinks,  _ it’s to keep her steady _ ), while her cheek is pressed on the pillow. Sweat glosses her skin, shiny, and silky, brand new. Just like she is. She’s a virgin in fact, in every sense of the word. 

The thought is like a drug to him. That she chose him for this.

That he trusts her this much.

‘F-five...’ She whines, her fingers are latched on to the pillow like a lifeline. She’s so small, and already so overwhelmed. Her small back is sweaty and trembling, her brown hair fanned out in haphazard locks like twisting chocolate vines. It’s cute. He wants to keep her here, trapped between his arms, safe underneath him. 

He moves his hips and he can see her knuckles on the pillow tighten, the muscles under her skin locking up and winding.

‘Yeah, yeah I’ve got you.’ He says it out of instinct. His other arm is propped up beside her and he moves it, snakes it between her legs, and she sinks down further into the mattress, just a little bit. 

‘Just a bit more.’ His voice is just a breath behind her ear but he could feel the shudder run down her spine in tiny tremors, ‘Just a bit more, baby.’

‘Mmm..’ she mumbles, nonsense or an agreement or somewhere in between. 

Doesn’t matter. He feels for that tiny bud between her legs. Shifts his thumb, and works her over until her hips are shifting, grinding under the weight of him.

He could feel her soaking his hand already. It’s a sticky, hot mess, melting between her skin and his fingers. If he’d pulled his hand away now, it’ll come back dripping. He wonders about the taste of it, wonders if she’d lick his fingers clean if he asks. 

He licks her neck instead, imagining the taste of her behind his tongue.

‘You’re doing good.’ He mumbles against her skin, biting a little ‘...a natural. Taking me so well.’ 

Vanya whines.

‘...This how you like to be fucked, Vanya? How you wanted it?’ His breathing is rough, ‘Tell me.’

She shifts, pushes back into him a little, ‘Yes.’ She says, small and vulnerable. She can’t get enough of his cock. He thrusts, and he watches her knuckles go white against the pillow. ‘Yes, oh god....’

Five chuckles, even though he knows it doesn’t mean anything. Her heat keeps her in a steady state of heightened arousal, much in the way hormones keep the pupils dilated when in danger, a biological evolution to a time when instinct was the only weapon you have to survive. It also means the words coming out of her mouth are mostly nonsense, chemically driven pillow talk designed to make him want to fuck her even more. 

Doesn’t mean it’s not working. But Five keeps himself focused on the task at hand. He buries his nose at the nape of her neck. Her scent there is heavy, like sweet gravity that keeps him chained, bowed over like this, begging for her.

This place is his and hers, a pocket of space, tethered to the shape of her tiny body, all red, and pliant underneath him. And her soft, sharp breathing is his too, the way she moans into the pillow everytime he pulls out and pushes in again.

_ Slowly,  _ he reminds himself.  _ Like breathing.  _

She’s so desperate for him. Every slow thrust has her squeezing around him so tight. He wants to fuck her senseless, press her into the mattress and pound into her until she forgets her own name. 

He holds his instincts back though, deep in his sternum, bounded by the fraying ends of his thinning self-control. Even though every time he fills her slow, the little whine that comes out of her mouth has him gritting his teeth. Fists balling, until his palms are marked with deep, indented crescents. 

It’s a curious case of human evolution that a man with so little patience can be gifted with such a strong grip on self-control. 

But it’s Vanya. Out of everything in the universe, his exceptions always seem to lead him back to her.

‘Close?’

‘Yes’, She gasps, Five speeds up his hand ,’Yes I—‘ 

Her voice squeezes, her knuckles are white as she buries herself deeper into the pillow, crying out broken, strangled versions of his name. 

The smell of sex is heavy, a sweet, heady musk so thick he could taste it. He tastes it on her skin too, on her sweat, when she quivers and begs, setting over them like a thick blanket. Beyond that is  _ her _ scent. The scent of an Omega.

_ Mine _ , he knows. It’s an instinct so distinct, so impossibly primal that he could feel the certainty of the word imprinted on his bones like an old, forgotten language. 

He’s known that she’s his ever since childhood, when the feel of her hand on his would create a buzzing in his stomach, like cicadas singing, trapped underneath layers and layers of gut and flesh. He’s known ever since he left her so many years before, and the line of nameless bodies he fucked when he’s gone did nothing but keep him  _ wanting _ .

He wants her. The thought is a permanent mark, tattooed in the tissues of his skull like a persistent tumor. Every fiber running through his veins shakes with his want for her, but this isn’t about that.

Vanya comes underneath him, sobbing and out of breath. Her heat isn’t over yet, but everytime she comes she feels a little less wild, a little more human. She lays herself flat on her belly, shoulders shaking with every rise and fall of her chest.

_ She must be soaking the mattress _ , he thinks numbly. 

It’s his job to make sure that she comes enough times for her heat to subside. At least, that’s what Vanya wanted from him. He never thought small, sweet Vanya would ever be capable of asking him to fuck her heat out of her, never mind the fact that she’s never even had sex before, but she’s nothing if not diligent. 

That’s one of the things he likes about her.

He runs his tongue along the lobe of her ear. It’s red, and cute, and when he nibbles between his teeth it's warm under his tongue.

‘Feel better?’ 

‘G-good..mmm’ Vanya shifts a little under his arms. Her voice is shaky, kinda quiet, though he thinks there’s pleasure there, somewhere in between. 

‘I want—I want more.’

He kisses her shoulder. 

‘I want to see you.’ She says. Her voice is soft, and it makes his gut twist impossibly tight, but this isn’t about that. He swallows the feeling down deep. He can’t think about this. Not now. 

Five turns her over, arranges her limbs carefully so that she’s on her back, facing him. She’s still sensitive, every small movement leaves her a whimpering, shivering mess. He almost feels sorry for her. 

He wants to bury his face between her legs and fuck her with his tongue until she’s crying.

He wonders what her pussy would taste against his tongue, how wet she’d be. She’s never been fucked before so he has to be careful, but he would go slow, edge her out, make her want it just as much as he wants it. Vanya would love it.

She’d probably beg for it.

_ Fuck.  _ Five closes his eyes,  _ focus you piece of shit.  _

He counts back to 50 forms of functional integrals in the acrophonic system and waits for his heart to slow.

(It’s almost impossible to. His blood is raging for her voice, the shape of her lips around his name.)

‘You good?’ He asks finally, and Vanya nods. 

‘Do we…’ Vanya has to take a moment to breathe, ‘Do you need me to do anything for you?’

Her words are hazy, like she's talking through a pool of water, but she still worries about him. Fuck, he wants to laugh. 

‘No. You just sit back.’ He licks his lips, ‘Lift your legs up like this.’ 

Vanya obeys, and she spreads her legs wider, curls them between his waist like he asked. This way, he could see all of her. The flush of redness on her skin that blooms all the way down her chest, the way her eyes have gone glassy, like stars hiding behind a chestnut sky. Her cunt, hot and wet, dripping obscenely down the mattress. 

Her thighs, when he runs his hands on her skin, are impossibly soft.

(He wants to hold them tight, thrust hard enough her body shakes and her legs quiver tight between his waist). 

‘You like this?’ He asks. Vanya nods blushing. She covers her face behind her arm. When he slides in again, he could see the way her tiny, pink cunt stretches wide for his dick and Five has to close his eyes and recite the probability of an eigenstein factor all over again.

He starts moving, keeping the same, slow pace as before.

Her breathing grows ragged, mouth open, like she’s chasing oxygen. She looks absolutely wretched. 

(He wonders if she’d look like this with his cock in her mouth). 

‘Give me your hand.’ He says. 

Vanya lifts a shaky arm, and he places them on her breast. He takes two of her fingers between his.

‘Touch yourself like that.’ His voice feels raw against his throat. She does as she’s told, pinching her nipple between her thumb. The strangled cry that comes out of her runs down his body like a wave, and he groans, tightens his hands around her hips just a bit more.

‘Good girl.’ He grins. He can’t help himself. Vanya has always been so eager to please.

‘I want…’ 

He wants her like this every night, flushed and sweating, begging for his cock. The thought is a filthy, viscid thing, filling the corners of his mind until his brain is syrup. Five wants her on her knees, on his lap, over him, fucking him until her thighs are trembling from exhaustion.

Even then, he wants more.

He wants to see her in the morning, kiss her cheeks when she’s crying and her lips when she’s smiling. Five wants to hold her hand the way he did when they were kids and tell her everything she’s ever wanted to hear from a brother, a lover. Her best friend.

But it’s not like that with her. Time has a way of giving him everything he’s ever wanted, and taking away everything he’s ever left behind. Including her.

She doesn’t want him like he wants her, not after he left her. Not even when he’s fucking her.

Five buries his nose on the crook of her neck. She’s close, he can feel it.

_ It’s easier this way,  _ he thinks. _ It's enough. _

‘I want you.’ She says, and her nails dig deep into his back. The pain comforts him like nothing else does. 

He wants to get lost in this. 

In her. 

‘I want you,  _ Alpha _ .’ 

_ Vanya— _

‘Please.’ 

Five blinks. His brain catches up a second late.

Fuck. 

He pulls away sharply. 

A chill comes down his body, replacing the swooping heat in his belly with a cold dread. He’s paralyzed. Vanya sits up, and he watches her gather herself 

The confusion in her eyes almost mirrors his.

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, it’s…’ his voice trails. Five must be dreaming. Did she just— 

Did Vanya want to  _ mate _ with him?

The thought sinks in his head slowly. Five’s not even sure if he really believes it.

‘Do you not want me?’ She asks. Her voice is restrained, almost like she’s curling in on herself. He doesn’t want that. He wants her open, and happy with him but he can’t move.

He can’t even think.

‘What are you talking about?’ He frowns.

‘I just thought…’ She purses her lips, ‘I just—what are we doing then, I… What is this?’ 

‘I’m helping you.’ He says.

‘I know, but I thought—I thought we…’ 

‘We’re what?’

There's a silence. He watches her expression contort slowly, slowly into realization then crumple up. She covers her face with her hands. 

'Oh  _ god.’  _ He could hear her voice trembling.

‘Oh god, I’m such an idiot—I can’t believe I thought you wanted... I thought we were….’ 

‘Vanya.’

‘All this time, I— _ God,  _ I’m... I’m so sorry, I’m so embarrassed.’ 

She curls in on herself, her legs folding together and he reaches out, on instinct, towards her.

'Vanya, I'm…'

‘Please, just don’t.’ She says.

‘You don’t have to pretend you want me  _ just _ to make me feel better.’ She’s angry. ‘I already feel pathetic, okay?’

‘Vanya—‘

She doesn't want to listen. She wants to leave.

Vanya tries to get up but he doesn't let her. He grabs her shoulders tight and spins her around to face him. 

‘It’s not that I don’t want you. I do.  _ Desperately.  _ And that’s just it, see?’ Five wants to laugh. The universe has a funny way of giving him what he wants.

But he can't let her leave. Not now. He watches the way her eyes follow his, like she’s looking for something behind them.

‘Why?’

She’s confused.

‘How come? I—I want  _ you _ , Five.’

‘You don't know what you’re asking.’ He says.

‘Bullshit.’ 

‘Vanya this is different. I was being careful before, but you've never even had sex. If I hurt you—‘ He stops.

‘I can’t guarantee that I won’t.’ 

He can’t guarantee that he doesn’t want to. 

(And the thought terrifies him more than he can say.)

‘I trust you.’ Her eyes are glittering. There’s a faith in them that's making his chest go tight, twisting like a worm on a string.

There’s always been something that pulls him to her gravity, even after their years apart. It exists past biology or the passing of time. It's  _ her _ . And the truth is that he loves her, even if she never chooses him, and maybe he’s always loved her. 

And maybe he always will.

‘And I…’ Vanya’s eyes are wet. She’s always been such a crybaby. ‘All this time, I’ve waited… Even when you were gone I— I’ve always waited. I…. Five, I—‘

He kisses her sharply.

Vanya jumps underneath him.

He shoves his tongue inside her, kisses her like he's hungry. Adrenaline and hormones courses through his blood like hot heat, turning his brain into jelly. All he wants is her lips and her skin, flush against him, sweating like she can't get enough. 

He wants to be inside her.

She moves to breathe, and he lets her, but only for a second, because he’s kissing her again, pushing her to her back, pinning her down with his body. 

He’s lost. 

He wants  _ more _ .

‘Five—‘

He kisses her, ‘yes?’ His voice sounds rough and unfamiliar, even to him.

He holds the nape of her neck, ‘Yes.’ Licks the roof of her mouth, ‘Say my name like that.’ 

‘Five…’ 

‘Good.’ He grins, breathless. ‘Good girl.’

He feels her melt underneath him.

She’s so good to him, even when he’s like this.

Five noses the nape of her neck. He finds that spot, her  _ scent _ , warm and inviting, just as before. He stills, then bites,  _ hard _ until the skin is tightening under his teeth. 

‘Ah—!’ 

Vanya’s cry is strangled. He slides into her roughly when she jumps, and the feeling of her cunt is comforting, hot and wet and  _ perfect _ just for him. He stills, and cherishes her, bowed over like this, his forehead on her cheek and her breathing like the steadiness of a sinking wave.

But only for a moment.

Five pulls out, then thrusts hard. Vanya’s breath is caught in her lungs. He doesn’t stop. He pulls out and thrusts in again, and her arms scrambles around his neck for leverage. 

His pace is erratic. There's nothing now but pure blind instinct spurring him on, harder and faster. One arm is wrapped across her waist, pulling her tight and impossibly close to his chest. The other is balled on the mattress for leverage. The sheets under his fingers twist and pull with every rough movement but he can’t stop, not when she’s begging for him like this. 

Not when it feels so good.

The only thing keeping him grounded now is the pain of her nails digging into his back, raw and unbridled, just for him. Only for him. 

‘Five—oh god, don’t stop!’

He sucks on the skin of her neck, runs his tongue on the dents from his teeth. Vanya blooms red under his lips, cries out his name. He sinks his teeth in, blood rising between his tongue, pooling out, the tangy taste of iron and sweet in between, and beyond that, her scent and his, fusing together into a chemical compound that is  _ decades _ in the making.

His mark. His  _ mate. _

But somehow he’s always known that space in his life has always been kept empty just for her.

Vanya is curled in herself, her toes pressed onto his back. She feels her cunt squeezing tighter around him, and a tiny mewl of his name that has his breath catching at his throat.

‘Vanya… Fuck—‘ He grits his teeth.  _ Did she just cum? _

‘Five…’ She’s crying and it's a wet, swollen mess on her cheeks. 

‘I’m close’, He’s breathless, ‘Just hold on for me, baby,  _ I’m so close—‘ _

Vanya makes a small, muffled sound underneath him. She’s so sensitive, and every stroke has her crying. He pulls her legs up higher and this angle—feels  _ so good _ , and he pulls out, fills her back up the hilt again and fucks her like that— _ harder, and harder— _ before the feeling in his gut bursts like snapping flame. He swells, and tightens inside her, his cum flooding her insides in gentle bursts that has him shaking.

Euphoria washes over him like a sudden wave. He could feel the aftershocks of it running through the network of nerve fibres across his body like foam, pulling back and bubbling up. 

Her thighs are trembling when he slides his hands down them and keeps her steady there. Five catches his breath at the curve of her collarbone. 

Faintly, he registers her fingers affectionate as she is, running down his hair and scratching at his scalp.

'Don't move.' His voice is shaky, 'Not done yet.' 

Vanya stills, then places her hand down, her palm plastered to his back.

'Does it hurt?’ He asks.

She nods. It fills him with an irrepressible sort of fondness, something sweet and quiet just like her.

'I told you.' He says, but there's no malice there.

'It's different.'

They lay there for a while, catching their breaths.

He’s not done yet. He is thick with lust and his chest is heaving and hot, but it’s calm for now, knowing she’s taking his knot and filling her up with his cum.

She pulls him in for a wet, sloppy kiss that ends with a sharp bite on his lips.

She’s not done yet either.

That’s ok.

They’ve got time.

  
  
  
  



End file.
